One of the most unwise and unintelligent practices adopted by the people in their daily lives is the use of the water-toilet. An average person consumes about forty-five percent of the total amount of water consumed daily to flush out his or her toilet. Indeed, it is plain stupidity to waste such a portion of water of drinkable quality to flush the toilet and, then worry about dwindling water resources and be afraid of contaminating the drinking water. Firstly, it does not make any sense at all to waste forty-five percent of the daily water consumption of each household when the resources of clean and drinkable water have been continuously dwindling. Secondly, it is down-right unwise to mix a small amount of human waste with a large amount of clean water and, then to spend millions of dollars to build a network of sewer pipes and waste water treatment facilities. Thirdly, it is a thoughtless act to dump the waste effluent into the streams and rivers, and then scream about some one polluting and contaminating the sources of our drinking water. As the population of the human race is growing out of bounds and our life-style demands an ever increasing amount of water for use in households and industries, the water is rapidly becoming a valuable commodity. Apart from the economic aspect, people's freedom to choose the residential locality is restricted more often by the availability or unavailability of sewer lines and waste water treatment facilities than the availability of the drinking water.
The major portion of the water problems confronting us today in numerous municipalities can be instantly resolved and eliminated by ridding ourselves of the habit of using the water toilet. The majority of the spoiled brats accustomed to living in an affluent society will not give up the habit of using the water toilet unless a better alternative becomes available. There have been a number of different toilets which do not continuously discharge the diluted human waste with water. The composting toilet as well as the incinerating toilet does not use any water. There are toilets that use mineral oil to flush the waste instead of water wherein the oil is recycled. There is also available the recycling water toilet that recycles the water used to flush the toilet. So far, none of these unconventional toilets has succeeded in replacing the conventional water toilet. The composting toilet lacks the cleanliness of the water toilet and leaves the messy end product of compost, which most city dwellers do not know what to do with. The incinerating toilet consumes a great deal of energy and, consequently, it is economically unacceptable for most households. Furthermore, the present day technology of the incinerating toilet is positively unacceptable in terms of air-pollution control standards and safety standards for installation in household dwellings. Indeed, it is questionable that the use of a large number of incinerating toilets can be allowed in a crowed municipality without creating a very serious air pollution problem. The recycling toilet, whether it uses water or oil to flush the toilet, requires the capital investment and an operating/maintenance expense too high for average households. It is also doubtful that such recycling toilets provide cleanliness and sanitary levels comparable to the conventional water toilet. In conclusion, all of the nonconventional toilets available today are not good enough in the technical point of view and not attractive enough in the consumer's point of view to replace the conventional toilet.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide the air-vac toilet that uses little or no water while still being as clean and attractive as the water toilet.
Another object is to provide an air-vac toilet with air circulation to contain the odor within the toilet bowl.
A further object is to instantly dehydrate excreted human waste by means of vacuum-drying.
Yet another object is to employ a preseparating toilet bowl that roughly separates the liquid waste from the solid waste wherein the liquid waste are evaporated in an evaporator by means of hot air circulation, while the solid waste is instantly dehydrated by means of vacuum-drying.
Yet a further object is to provide an air-vac toilet that uses a small amount of water for rinsing off the toilet bowl wherein the spent rinse water is evaporated in an evaporator.
Still another object is to provide an air-vac toilet wherein the dehydrated solid waste is transported by the earth's gravity.
Still a further object is to provide an air-vac toilet wherein the dehydrated solid waste is transported by means of pneumatic conveying.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.